The Reminisce Melody
by Kid Prism
Summary: England was once a great country, but a series of misfortunes has destroyed him. Thirty years after its dissolution, Arthur Kirkland, a serious college student, meets Alfred F. Jones and gets the job of a lifetime. What he doesn't know is that Alfred is actually the country of The United States of America. Will Arthur remember who he once was? Not USUK.
1. Beginning Melody

Arthur Kirkland walked briskly on an empty street. A light shower was falling and Arthur was trying to get home from school. The twenty-three year old young man was in university majoring in music. He also had an unnatural talent to do business and office work, that several government officials had asked him to work for them. He always declined. Arthur's passion was music. Music was all he cared about ever since he was child. He would beg his parents to let him study and eventually he became skilled in various instruments, classical music and punk rock were his favorite and he often would mix them while incorporating dubstep to create a beautiful melody. His family wasn't very rich and when he had declined so many job offers his father was infuriated. They would often fight and one day after a particularly bad fight Arthur's father disowned him. Arthur's mother had always been there for him to defend him but she had passed away from breast cancer a month earlier. So Arthur left his drunkard of a father and finished high school on his own. Soon after he received a full scholarship to a prestigious university. He worked in a music company as a janitor, but he took advantage to learn some techniques, even if he had to work at an ungodly hour. This is why he had to go home straightaway to do homework, eat, and sleep. The rain started to fall a little heavier, so Arthur picked up the pace. Not that Arthur minded the rain; in fact he loved it. It always made him feel serene and a tad bit nostalgic for some reason.

_Hmm, so today I have more homework than usual so it would be best to eat light. Scones and chamomile tea sounds good and an extra short shower is in order-_ Arthur's thoughts were cut short. He was such in deep thoughts that he didn't realized he was going to walk into someone until he did.

"Oh!," Arthur fell to the floor. "I-I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention."

The man whom he had crashed with laughed good-naturally. "Its fine dude! Its mah fault too, ya know." The man had such bad grammar, Arthur cringed a little.

_Must be from the mainland. _The man had gotten up and proceeded to help Arthur up. Finally once up he got a good look at the man. He looked quite young actually. He had sunkissed skin and a big shining smile. Behind a pair of glasses he had bright blue eyes like the clear sky and dirty blonde hair. When the man looked at Arthur's face, all the color in his face drained. He stayed staring at him as if studying every detail of it.

"IGGY!" The man hugged him with an inhuman strength. "I knew you'd be back! I knew you weren't gone forever! England, I missed you so much! We all did, even France and Russia! I can't believe we meet again! I-i thought you really did die thirty years ago!"

Arthur blushed furiously. "I don't know you!" He yelled. The man pulled back but kept a tight grip on Arthur's shoulders. "England? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying I don't know who you are! Who is England? This land is England. England is the 51st state of the United States of America, not a person." Arthur yelled.

"Wh-what? I-its me, Ame- Alfred. You have to remember." Alfred asked.

"I'm sorry, I never met you in my life. Please let go of me or I'll call the police. I need to get home." Alfred then let go of Arthur. Arthur walked away but before that he said: "I'm sorry about this England person."

"So am I." Alfred said dejectedly as the rain fell on him.

...

Alfred F. Jones stayed standing there in the street with the rain pounding against him. Work was now long forgotten. He was actually the personification of the United States of America. England was long gone and he thought he had finally found his ex-older brother, but he didn't. He missed his brother. Maybe . . . Maybe it was him. Please tell me it was._ Anyone? Someone please!_

...

Arthur finally got home and shrugged of his wet backpack and took of his soaked jacked. He was completely covered in water and stayed in thoughts for a while as water dripped from him. He felt that some of the water was warm. He touched his face and felt tears streaming down. Why did he talk as if England was a person? England thirty years ago was a country that got destroyed by a series of serious economic recessions and tidelwaves. After ten years it was taken in as an official state of the USA. Still, Arthur felt so saddened. Why? Why did this Alfred person made him feel like this. _Who . . . Who am I really?_

* * *

><p><strong>TAKES PLACE IN FUTURE!<strong>

**Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot, but many people told me to continue so I will. Updates will be extremely slow, so please be patient. I'm working in a long series of stories as well so yeah, check them out if you'd like.**

**-Kid-kun out**


	2. Opportunity Melody

America as a nation, has access to information not many others even dream of knowing. He can get into top secret files and even personal information of anyone who sets a foot on his territory. Ignoring his brother Canada's calls for a meeting he had, he went straight back to Washington D.C. and went into the civilian archives. _That face . . . I have to find out who it belonged to._ The first thing that America did once in the archives was click on images. Immediately images of his citizens appeared in alphabetical order by last name. His eyes expertly searched and scaned the faces of every man, woman, youth, elder, he saw. He passed the As, then the Bs, the Cs, Ds, Es and so on. He was finding that no one looked like who he thought was England. He finished with the Zs and moved on to the citizens who were changing their names for whatever reason. Again no one came up, and he was getting frustrated with every passing second, afterall, he had been searching for hours. Halfheartedly he went through the Zs and stopped to look at one particular young man. Arthur Ignatius Kirkland Zolnerowich. Apparently, Arthur was charging his last name from Zolnerowich to simply Kirkland, all they needed to do was approve it. Soon he would be Arthur Ignatius Kirkland . . . just like England. America clicked on his profile and found out he had been an honor student all throughout high school, but he had a bad habit of getting into fights, he was also quite the delinquent in high school. He was accepted with full scholarship to a prestigious university and he was majoring in music and he actually had quite a number of government job offers but he refused them all. America smiled softly. England would always be an interesting character, whether he was a nation or a person. Arthur needed money though, he worked at 4 a.m. in the morning at a music recording company as a janitor. America fished out his phone and dialed the number he wanted.

"Canada! . . . Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late . . . List- yes I know you hate being ignored . . . Yes I know I'm irresponsible . . . Uh-huh I get it . . . JUST LISTEN DAMNIT! Finally! I-i think I may . . . have . . . found well, E-England." America said to his brother on his cellphone.

"W-what? America, England died thirty years ago. There is no way you found him, i-its impossible." Canada said.

"No it isn't."

"How do you even know?"

"I don't. But I have clues. I crashed into him earlier and he looks exactly like England. Down to the eyebrows. Also . . . His name is Arthur Ignatius Kirkland."

"R-really? But- it could all be a coincidence."

"I'll find out. Remember, he lives in England, and England is part of the United States of America. I'll find out one way or the other." America said smirking.

...

Arthur's apartment wasn't very big. It was a bit on the dingy side with its old brown wallpaper, which was falling, the weird and suspicious red-maroon stain on a corner, and the tiny window with the lovely view of a brick wall one foot away. It was a bit of a downer actually, but it was all he could afford. Afterall, he always kept it clean and it was within a relatively close distance between his university and job. In the end decided to skip out on homework. Yes it was a lot but he still had a week until it was due. He took a long shower and went to sleep. A few hours later he woke up. Arthur got up slowly with a yawn and proceeded to check the time. 3:30 a.m. He only had half an hour to get to work on time. Arthur quickly changed to his uniform and stuffed down a scone with tea. He ran out of his single room apartment and ran to work. He didn't have a car, the buses didn't operate at that time and he couldn't afford a taxi so he had to go as fast as possible on foot.

By the time he got to work he was still ten minutes late. Arthur had burst through the doors of the music recording company but . . .

"ZOLNEROWICH! You're late!" His supervisor yelled. He still insisted on calling him by his father's last name instead of Kirkland.

"Yes sir, I apologize for the inconvenience and I take full responsibility for my actions." Arthur said. His supervisor look at him hard and eventually he let out a tired sigh.

"Listen, I know you have your studies to worry about and this job schedule isn't the best. I also know you need the money and you haven't done anything wrong before, so I'm going to overlook this little slip up. Next time I'm not going to, so try not to let it happen again understood?"

"Yes sir, that you for your consideration."

"Yeah yeah, now get to work.

...

The rest of the week was uneventful, as was the week after that. Until the third week there was a small surprise. Arthur gave tired yawn as he walked into work, his supervisor was speaking animatedly to a tall man.

"Ahh! There he is: Arthur! C'mere lad. This young man wants to talk you." His supervisor motioned towards the man who he instantly recognized as Alfred.

"Hello, Arthur. Guess we meet again huh? Sorry about before but, I have an offer for you you simply cannot say no to," Alfred said cheerfully. Then to the supervisor he asked if they could speak in privacy and they did. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Alfred F. Jones." He said shaking Arthur's hand.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you Arthur. You see, I work as a representative of the United States of America when there are world meetings and I was hoping you could work as-"

Arthur cut in, "Oh no. I'm still not taking any job offers the government gives me. I didn't take the offers back then and I won't today. They're too distracting and I need to focus on my studies. Besides, music is all I'm interested on."

"That's what I'm here for!" Alfred laughed, "I want you to make something music-y for the world meeting. You see, its a project to show unity in the world."

"I . . ." Arthur was speechless. A job! Not just any job! It was in music! For the world nonetheless! This could be his big chance! The problem was, how did he know Alfred was being honest?

"Why me? There are others with more experience than I."

"Well you're young with a fresh sound that mixes perfectly with old-fashioned music, and aside from that you show potential and you are skilled in various aspects of music. You also work hard and steadily, if under pressure, you'll double your efforts."

"How did you-"

"Besides, if you take the job, you'll earn more money in two weeks than you have in these years working here. You'll also be doing what you like. All you need to do is be approved by the majority of the other representatives in two days and you're in! So, do we have a deal?"

"I-i suppose we do, but first I need proof and an idea of what to make." Arthur reluctantly agreed.

"Done." Alfred said.

* * *

><p><strong>Zolnerowich: Russian and researching it means son of soilder. Sounded good for England and it started with Z. His father has Russian ancestry. He and Arthur don't see eye to eye.<strong>

**Ignatius: I choose it because I like it and think about it; Iggy = Ignatius.**

**America is very smart, I mean come on, he is an archeologist for a hobby. Yes next time its the world meeting.**

**That one stain on Arthur's apartment is most likely a bloody murder that happened years back. England is poor, very poor. He has an independent spirit. **

**Updates will be extremely slow, so please be patient. I'm working in a long series of stories as well so yeah, check them out if you'd like. The next one I'll be updating is Pretty Rhythm Arthur Dream.**

**-Kid-kun out**


End file.
